Digimon movie 12
Digimon Adventure tri. (デジモンアドベンチャーｔｒｉ．トライ) is a 2015 Japanese action-adventure anime film series produced by Toei Animation. It is a six-part series of films in Akiyoshi Hongo's Digimon franchise, serving as a direct sequel to Digimon Adventure and Digimon Adventure 02. Including to celebrate the anime franchise's 15th anniversary. The first film, Reunion was released on November 21, 2015. The second film, Determination, was released on March 12, 2016. The third part, Confession, will be release on September 24, 2016. The fourth part Loss was release on February 25, 2017. The fifth part, Symbiosis will be release on September 30, 2017. The six and final part, Our Future, will premiere on May 5, 2018. The films are being streamed in episodic format outside of Japan by Crunchyroll. The opening is "Butter-Fly" by Koji Wada. While the closing song is "I wish" by Ai Maeda. The film series resolves around Taichi and his friends during their High School era, which leads them to reunite with their Digimon partners once again. This leads for the team to battle against old enemies once again. Plot :Part One Multiple white cubes gather into an white egg in an empty place. Among the cubes is a single black cube, and then they all merge into a Digi-Egg. The room and the egg then gradually become black, before the Digi-Egg hatches. In a separate scene, flashes to Davis, Yolei, Cody, and Ken falling in battle appear, followed by a silhouette of Alphamon. In the morning, Tai is woken by his sister, Kari, for practice at Tsukishima General High School with his soccer club. Tai makes it in time for practice and is still energetic after his teammates plead for mercy. Kari brings him something he forgot, extracting payment in the form of sweets from him at the same time, and the sight of a cute girl reinvigorates his team. Later, before class starts, Matt invites Sora to his concert on Sunday. Tai greets them but is called out by his teacher, Daigo Nishijima, for not bringing his career planning form and is told to meet him at lunch. Distortions start appearing in the sky, and this affects the cell phones of nearby people. At lunch time, Matt invites Tai to the concert of his new band, Knife of Day, but Tai has to decline because he has a soccer match on the same day. At Nishijima's office, Tai and his teacher discuss his future plans. After Nishijima interprets "Tai's friends who live away" as friends who live overseas, he suggests that he study languages. The amount of distortions increase, eventually summoning a Kuwagamon at the port. At the same time, Meicoomon walks through, observed by Hackmon from above. Tai later invites Izzy to his soccer match, who declines due to his parents' wedding anniversary. They lament the difficulty of getting everyone together in one place, and Izzy decides to text Mimi, who accepts but asks them to cover her airfare from New York; the prices make Tai balk. Kari asks T.K. if he can go Tai's game, but he says he's already taking a friend to Matt's concert. Kari susses out that the friend is a girl, and the two tease each other about relationships before parting ways. Kuwagamon passes above Kari, causing a strong wind blow, and enters in a distortion in the sky. Meanwhile at cram school, Joe discovers that the grades from his recent practice exam were not good, which leads to him rejecting an invitation since he needed to study more. In a building office, Maki Himekawa discusses the situation with Nishijima on the phone. Witnesses have started to appear, but there have been no attacks so far. She also has a program up that tracks the DigiDestined's locations; Davis, Yolei, Cody, and Ken all have their locations listed as unknown while the others appear fine. The computer and phone start to malfunction, and the call cuts out. On Sunday, Kari tells Tai she can't go to his match because of a friend's birthday, while a news report discusses the mass blackouts that have occurred recently in Kantō. Tai is noticeably despondent. As he leaves, Tai texts Sora asking if she's going to Matt's concert and tells her about his game, backing off at the last minute from asking her to come. He also sees Meiko Mochizuki moving to the same building he lives in. After getting his text, Sora scrambles to dress in time to make both Tai's game and Matt's concert. Electronics begin to scramble around her, which worries her enough to call Izzy, who is at Hotel G. Miller Restaurant with his family. Unfortunately, a misunderstanding caused by Izzy making orders in another language makes Sora think there's a problem with the call, and she ends the call early. Meanwhile, T.K. meets with Matt at the concert venue, where the amplifier starts to malfunction and produce weird sounds. At a library, Joe's pocket dictionary also malfunctions, while, a Kuwagamon flies over Tokyo. At Daibacho Ground, Tai's team is prepping for a game when Kuwagamon makes a pass over the field. Tai immediately gives chase as the news begins to report the sighting, which causes T.K. to begin canceling his plans while Matt realizes he can't reach Tai. Kuwagamon leaves a trail of destruction in its wake, and when it catches sight of Tai, begins to attack him. Tai flees, drawing it away from while on his bike, but Kuwagamon eventually catches up by the riverside. At the last moment, Agumon emerges and protects him. The two have a heartfelt reunion that is interrupted by Kuwagamon, so Agumon digivolves to Greymon and begins to fight in earnest. The fight takes the two to what appears to be the Digital World before ending up in Haneda Airport. The battle leaves Tai behind until he gets a call from Kari about the location. He begins to tell her to head there but stops upon remembering the destruction the fight caused. He is then called to by Nishijima, who is wearing a black suit as opposed to his previous almost causal wear, just as Kari is also approached by suited men. Nishijima drives Tai to the airport while providing him with a monitor to watch the ongoing battle, where Greymon is beginning to lose. At the lowest moment, the other DigiDestined appear, all with their partners--save for Mimi, who just landed in Narita Airport, and Joe, who is wandering the streets while depressed. As Greymon degenerates, two more Kuwagamon appear, so the DigiDestined split up into pairs to prevent escape. Gomamon leaves to search for Joe while Himekawa picks up Mimi. The two pairs are able to defeat their Kuwagamon targets but Garurumon, fighting alone, is unable to win. Before Kuwagamon can attack the defenseless team, Alphamon's arm emerges from a portal and drags it back through. In the aftermath, the DigiDestined now begin to question the circumstances, as they all had been herded to the airport by a very professional group, who is also taking care of the post-handling of the matter with the same professionalism. They are then escorted home without answers, though Mimi reveals that she's returning to Japan for a while. Hackmon is also watching the events from afar. Joe, at home, comes across details of the battle and remembers rejecting the suited men who came to collect him at the library. He tries to ignore it, but Gomamon knocks at his window, and he breaks down while hugging him. The next morning, the events are being reported on the news with an aura of fear, but Tai and Kari's mom reassures the partner Digimon. Throughout the entire day, the DigiDestined hear about the injuries caused by the battle, including those who wish that all of the monsters would disappear. At the same time, Mimi and Meiko officially transfer to the school, with Mimi ending up in Izzy's class and Meiko in Tai and Sora's class. After school, the DigiDestined meet underneath a bridge to discuss the situation. Izzy begins an update on the situation, including the fact that the gate to the Digital World has been closed for over a year. During the discussion, Tai updates the group on Nishijima's lack of appearance, and they begin discussing the reaction of the populace to Digimon. Tai says he understands where they're coming from, but the others outright reject blame being placed on their Digimon. Tai's hesitance causes a fight to erupt between him and Matt, and they both leave. The group decides to return home, but Joe begs off to go study, complaining that he doesn't even have time for his girlfriend. All of the others, even Izzy, who has thus far even ignored Tai and Matt's row, react with disbelief. The girls decide to get a meal together, met part way by their Digimon. Sora sees Meiko but is interrupted by the Digimon and unable to catch up to her. Tai and Matt both end up at Nishijima's office again, where he is actually present. He gives them his business card, on which it is revealed he is an agent for the National Data Processing Bureau of the Incorporated Administrative Agency. He explains that distortions have been forming between the Digital World and their world. These distortions have caused Digimon to emerge, which their agency has been handling until now. The Digimon are growing too powerful, which is why the DigiDestined were contacted. He reveals that the Digimon, which they call Infected Digimon, have been corrupted by an outside force, causing them to rampage. The source and method of cure both remain unknown, so their only choice is to limit damage by driving them back as soon as possible. When questioned about his knowledge, he admits that the Highton View Terrace and Odaiba incidents spread knowledge but that most of their information came from a person named Gennai. Nishijima then tells them that they may be recruited once more if more Infected Digimon show up. Himekawa reports to a superior, who tells her that foreign governments are requesting information on Digimon. She reveals a call from Nishijima, who tells her that he passed something to the DigiDestined. Izzy and T.K. go shopping together, where Izzy displays his online outfit simulator and T.K. pokes fun at Izzy's very obvious attraction to Mimi. Tai, on the other hand, ruminates while watching the sunset, thinking about the destruction his fighting has caused. Matt broods with Gabumon while playing his harmonica. The DigiDestined, save for Matt and Joe, meet the next day at Izzy's office, where he helps out his American friend's firm. Tai updates the others on the Infected Digimon. Izzy then displays his new development: a virtual cyberspace that allows the Digimon to evacuate in a hurry through monitors connected to the internet and also allows them to communicate via text. They decide to meet again on Saturday. At home, T.K. updates a blog that the DigiDestined around the world use to communicate with each other about the Kuwagamon sightings, warning them to be careful. On Saturday, Izzy, obviously sleep-deprived, presents Tai with a new pair of goggles, designed to be able to see distortions in space, which appear to be where massive amounts of data concentrate. The DigiDestined spend the day searching and then meet Meiko, who is looking for her cat. They help out, and though they fail, they have fun together, but Joe is forced to study more, after the results of his latest exam disappoint him once more. Tai then tells Izzy that the goggles do not have much range, so Mimi suggests going somewhere high. They single out Odaiba's ferris wheel when Matt joins them, and the others force the two into a single car to sort out their differences. They do not get very far into their conversation when Tai then puts on the goggles and sees a massive distortion in the sky. The distortion triggers an abnormal weather event and forces an evacuation. Alphamon, who Izzy has no information on besides his name, emerges from the portal and sets his sights on Meicoomon, who is the cat Meiko was searching for. Hackmon is also on scene but fades from sight at Alphamon's arrival. Alphamon attacks the two when they reunite, drawing the DigiDestined to the scene. The DigiDestined attack to protect them, but Tai finds himself hesitating due to the collateral damage done. Alphamon makes short work of the Champion-level Digimon, so Matt heads to Tai so they can form Omnimon. Meiko and Meicoomon flee, and Alphamon pursues, ignoring the others. Matt grows angry at Tai's hesitation, pointing out that his inaction will only cause more destruction as they are the only ones who can do anything. Tai then finds his resolve, and they call forth Omnimon. In response to the threat, Alphamon assumes his Ouryuken form. The Digimon do battle, more or less evenly matched until a powerful strike traps Alphamon's weapon in the ground. Omnimon takes the opportunity to charge a blast, but Tai suddenly flashes back to the destruction they've already caused. Alphamon retreats through a portal right as the blast hits, escaping personal damage while leaving a wide swathe of destruction. In the aftermath, Himekawa reviews with satisfaction the surveillance photos they've taken of Meiko and Meicoomon, with Nishijima at the site of the battle. Meiko introduces Meicoomon as her partner, revealing her status as a DigiDestined, and is immediately welcomed into the fold. Joe, again distant from the fighting, silently shuts the news and returns to his studies. As they observe the destruction, Matt throws one last barb at Tai before walking away. :Part Two Leomon protects Primary Village from an infected Ogremon, who has broken the Digi-Eggs. Ogremon injures Leomon and then runs away, with the latter giving chase. Their fight is observed by the Digimon Emperor. In the Real World, Mimi organizes a large trip to Ooedo-Onsen Monogatari to welcome Meiko to the team as well as try to help Tai and Matt patch things up. Meiko almost arrives late due to her indecision in what to wear to make a good impression, gaining no help from Meicoomon, while Mimi has to retrieve Tai and Kari herself. When Gomamon arrives, he announces that Joe has declined due to continued studying. They bring their Digimon partners and, despite being told to lay low, get into their usual hijinks while under the supervision of Himekawa, Nishijima, and their organization. Biyomon and Meicoomon accidentally get lost in the men's section of the bath. While Mimi distracts the men in the dressing room, Sora, Meiko, and Kari rush in to rescue the two. Kari slips and is saved by a mostly naked T.K., and Sora and Meiko find their partners, though not before coming across Tai and Matt. With their trip a success in that Meiko is welcomed into the group, though Tai and Matt remain at odds, they return to their homes. At night, Himekawa and Nishijima observe another incursion, field-testing new electrical weaponry with soldiers under their command. It initially looks well, but Ogremon breaks past their defensive line and retaliates, only stopped by Leomon's timely arrival. At school, Meiko joins the school festival committee alongside Mimi. When asked for suggestions, Mimi immediately volunteers to lead the committee to using a café idea with a Daters theme where all the girls wear revealing cheerleader outfits. Despite her enthusiasm, she fails to the lukewarm response from the rest of the committee, though her suggested is carried due to a lack of outspoken opposition. Mimi takes Meiko to gather ideas, and Meiko manages to come up with a design while they are joined by their Digimon partners. A distortion then occurs with Ogremon arriving again, but this time, he's attracted news cameras to his location. Despite being ordered to hold her position until backup arrives, Mimi decides to use the cameras to boost the Digimon's favor in the public eye and has Togemon attack Ogremon. However, Togemon's area of effect attack downs a news chopper that flies too close to the battle, and the distraction gives Ogremon the upper hand. As things look grim for Togemon and Meicoomon, Leomon arrives and drags Ogremon back into the Digital World. After the others sans Joe arrive, Izzy grills Mimi for her selfish and egocentric behavior causing more harm than good. Mimi returns home in a funk. The next day at school, Mimi is dealt further blows when the rest of the girls at the committee finally announce their dislike of the cheerleader outfits and reject her proposal, calling her egocentric as well. Mimi snaps at Sora and Meiko when they reveal the outfits they made, which makes her run off in shame. Elsewhere, Joe is having trouble trying to balance his life between his need to improve his mediocre grades, the expectations of his parents, his girlfriend, and burden of being a DigiDestined. The stress begins to wear on him despite Gomamon's continual support. As Mimi runs home in the rain, saddened by the events of the day, she spies Joe who is lamenting about his position in life. She asks him if she is egocentric. Joe does not deny it, but he also tells her that at least her selfishness lets her act, in contrast to how Joe's fear and stress paralyze him. Kari, who was eavesdropping, realizes that Joe's doubts about being a DigiDestined are identical to Tai's, and she confronts him about it only to be rebuked. The next morning, Joe discovers that Gomamon has run away. In Izzy's Office, Gomamon asks Tentomon for shelter and is allowed it. Tai then arrives with Leomon, who informs them of the terror the infection has unleashed on the Digital World. He decides to aid them as best he can between the worlds. When Joe texts the others about Gomamon's location, Gomamon asks them to deny knowledge of his location, to which Izzy reluctantly agrees. As this is going on, Izzy receives a strange message from the Digital World telling him "to look into the darkness in oneself and beyond to find power", which leaves him confused. He spends his day investigating the message rather than going to the school festival. Mimi arrives at the school to find that Meiko has decided to wear the outfit anyway, finding it would bolster her. Mimi is heartened by this act and decides to wear the outfit as well; though the rest of the class only wears normal outfits, it is enough for Mimi that everyone is comfortable. Himekawa and Nishijima are at the festival, as their organization calculated that an incursion would be likely there. They reflect on their past as they patrol, eventually ending up in the Daters café. Nishijima laments that Izzy is not present to see Mimi, so Himekawa texts him a picture of Izzy, which almost instantly brings him to the school. Left alone, Leomon is weakened by Meicoomon's cuteness to allow them to go to the school. The Digimon desire food but lack the money, so they enter the "Creepy-Cute Costume Contest" to win free food, which draws the DigiDestined to the scene. When Tai comes across Matt. Matt confronts him about their previous battle with Alphamon where Omnimon's fusion failed. Matt deduces that the fusion was disrupted by Tai's inner doubts and presses him about it, only for Tai to run off without an answer. When Meicoomon wins the competition, the DigiDestined realize the spectators think they are kids in costume and order them to follow suit. With Joe's arrival, he questions Gomamon about his departure. Gomamon tells him he left because he knows that Joe doesn't want to think about his status as a DigiDestined, while Joe rants about the burden fighting places on him when all he wants to do is becoming a functioning member of society, inadvertently rejecting Gomamon at the same time. The argument grows ever more heated until Joe storms off. As this is happening, Himekawa witnesses what she thinks is Ken in his Digimon Emperor persona again, but she loses sight of him. As Meicoomon goes exploring, she is met by Himekawa, who promises her a treat if she stays put. As she leaves, however, the Digimon Emperor arrives and abducts Meicoomon through another distortion, but only Digimon are allowed through. It closes with only Palmon, Gomamon, and Leomon inside, leaving the the DigiDestined and the other Digimon outside. As they try to stop who they believe is Ken, Leomon ends up attempting to fight off an infection, leaving Palmon and Gomamon to try with deal with the Imperialdramon who appears under the Digimon Emperor's command. The fighting grows desperate, so Kari marches off to stop Joe. She confronts him about his fears and doubts, telling them that what truly matters is that he and Gomamon were chosen to be partners together. Joe realizes that his relationship with Gomamon is the more important thing, and so he charges back to the battle. This rebirth of confidence allows Gomamon to achieve his Mega level, Vikemon, much to everyone's surprise. Seeing Joe's resolve, Mimi regains faith in herself as well and helps Togemon her own Mega level in Rosemon. The two Megas, united with Leomon who has fought off his infection, defeat Imperialdramon and rescue Meicoomon, but they fail to apprehend the Digimon Emperor. Reunited, everyone wonders what has happened to Ken to make him take the persona of the Digimon Emperor again. As the fully reunited DigiDestined discuss their next plan, Meicoomon appears to confuse Leomon with his infected form. As Meiko's Digivice turns black, unseen, Meicoomon seems to mutate, growing more monstrous with elongated claws. She tears Leomon apart to the DigiDestined's horror, though Himekawa has a smirk unseen by the others. The DigiDestined try to deal with what they just witnessed, while Himekawa and Nishijima leave to plan their next course of action. Himekawa deduces that Meicoomon is somehow the source of the distortions and the infection. :Part Three Massive air traffic problems have grounded planes all over the region, likely having been caused by the Infected Digimon. All of this is overseen by the Incorporated Administrative Agency, while Daigo Nishijima argues with Maki Himekawa over being left out of the loop concerning Meicoomon's connection with the Infected Digimon and Himekawa coolly responding. At school, Mimi Tachikawa enjoys how everyone liked the festival and how the other girls will reconsider her "Cosplay Cafe" idea next year, however, the mood shifts when the girls bring up Meiko Mochizuki's disappearance. Remembering Meicoomon going berserk, Mimi looks for Meiko Mochizuki to console her, but Meiko flees and breaks down into tears. Meanwhile, Takeru "T.K." Takaishi and Kari Kamiya try to find Ken Ichijouji, who appears to have become the Digimon Emperor once again but cannot find him. At Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi's office, Izzy quarantines the Digimon partners in a special space to keep them safe while desperately trying to come up with answers. Because all his tests fail, he begins to pressure Meiko for information on Meicoomon's infection, causing her to break down and Mimi to berate Izzy for his insensitivity to her plight. Izzy however reminds her of the potential spread of the infection takes more of a priority. Mimi and Izzy argue until Sora Takenouchi intervenes and Meiko pleads forgiveness. The group eventually splits to let Izzy work. Yamato "Matt" Ishida reconfirms Mimi and Joe Kido's Digimon achieving Mega through the prophecy sent to them, which should prevent their reliance on Omnimon and draw some burden away from Taichi "Tai" Kamiya. This revelation stuns Tai. At her home, Meiko learns from her mother that her father, a leading professor on the Infected Digimon crisis, is having an emergency meeting with the Incorporated Administrative Agency about Meicoomon's infection and the subsequent damage to electronics it causes. After the meeting, Matt confronts Himekawa and Nishijima about keeping information from them, and after Himekawa agrees to give him info and keep him informed in the future. Matt leaves while suspecting she is still keeping things from him, which is confirmed when Nishijima confronts her about not informing him about the missing Digidestined, only for Himekawa to rebuke him. Meiko brings her father a change of clothes, and though he attempts to comfort her, he has to attend another meeting. Later, Meiko's depression causes her to miss school, and so Sora brings her her homework for the summer. Seeing her depression, Sora confesses that Tai once had Agumon do a Dark Digivolution and since he is fine, Meicoomon could be fine as well. With this, Meiko finally breaks down crying. Elsewhere in Izzy's office, Joe finds that Izzy has not slept for days, and the research is taking its toll on him. He begins to make headway when he finds that a possible infection was on his computer, something that he can analyze. When T.K. arrives, however, Joe has managed to finally get Izzy to rest. Seeing their opportunity, the Digimon come out to play, but Patamon shows signs of an infection and bites T.K.'s arm. T.K. then takes Patamon home with him, intending to quarantine Patamon from infection but unable to tell the others. The next day, Meiko returns to school and is reunited with the others who have called an emergency meeting. Because of Patamon's absence, the other Digimon want to roam freely too, but their partners fear an infection and realize bunching them up runs the risk of a mass infection. After an agreement is made, T.K. confesses to Meiko that Patamon is fighting an infection, causing her to lose her renewed vigor. At home, Patamon recognizes his infection and makes T.K. promise to "finish him" should he go completely infected like Meicoomon. Both partners break down crying and hug even as it turns dark. Matt and Gabumon arrive to try and probe T.K., who deflects. Sora checks in on everyone, causing Biyomon to question how Sora is taking care of herself if she's so busy taking care of everyone else. At night, a massive power outage carries a message of a coming Digimon invasion, causing a panic. Izzy works fearlessly to find a cure or preventive measure to the Infection, and the Digimon take their leave in his stress induced panic. Himekawa has the Digimon followed as they leave. At Odaiba Middle School, T.K. contemplates his and Patamon's situation as Kari gets a call. When she answers it, she hears a sound that puts her into an hypnotic daze. In her daze, she confronts the Digimon partners as Patamon confesses his infection and tells them of a last resort plan to rid the world of the infection by a "reboot". Before she can elaborate beyond that it would require a great sacrifice, she passes out. Himekawa aids her and reveals that the voice was Homeostasis, a power that works to keep the balance and akin to a god. The Digimon come to realize that a reboot might wipe their memories in the process, so they wish to spend as much time with their partners as possible should the worst case happen. Though they keep brave faces, it becomes obvious to most DigiDestined that something bad is going to happen as Matt and Izzy start to crack under the pressures of their newly achieved adulthood and leadership roles in their respective fields. As Izzy laments his lack of knowledge and his inability to do anything, Tentomon reminds him that a lack of knowledge means that there is room for growth and tell him that he is at his best while pursuing answers. Tentomon then tells him about the upcoming reboot, the knowledge of which allows Izzy to come up with a plan. Agumon also confesses to Tai about the upcoming reboot. Elsewhere, Meicoomon emerges from a distortion and is met by the DigiDestined, who attempts to mitigate the damage by forcing her through the distortion. Things take a turn for the worse when she achieves her Ultimate form, Meicrackmon. Despite T.K.'s attempts to stop him, Patamon digivolves to Angemon and enters the fray. He is overpowered by his infection, however, which then starts spreading to the other Digimon. At his office, Izzy realizes Meicoomon is the source of the infection and makes a counter measure to the reboot by creating a backup shield that will preserve their original data. However, when he arrives and sets up the shield, the infection has spread to everyone else save for MetalGreymon. He and MetalGreymon are unable to throw the others into the shield, and MetalGreymon is infected as well while a timer appears and counts down the seconds until the reboot. Izzy pleads with Tentomon to enter the shield, but Tentomon refuses to do so while his friends are suffering. He digivolves to his Mega form, HerculesKabuterimon. Though knocked into the Real World, HerculesKabuterimon pleads with the partners to remember themselves at the final moments. The others fight off the infection just long enough to force them all back into the distortion as the reboot occurs. All of the DigiDestined break down into tears at the loss. Time moves on, however, though the DigiDestined cannot help but remember their partners even as they return to their daily lives. Izzy fights and fights, and eventually everyone decides that they're sick of waiting. With the resolve to move forward, they resolve to make their way into the Digital World. As the others tell Nishijima and Himekawa their plan, T.K. meets with Meiko, who reveals that Meicoomon was the source of the infection. Though T.K. is angry, he remembers his own hesitation to tell the others and uses that empathy to forgive her. Unfortunately, Meiko rejects the offer to join them, too sick with guilt. T.K. tells them where they're meet and meets up with the others. Using the power of their Crests as well as Ken's D-3 and D-Terminal, they are able to force a portal to the Digital World, through which they enter. After cutting her finger from a shard of a broken glass, the memories of her cutting her finger from a glass that Meicoomon accidentally broke causes Meiko to have a change of hearts and run there, but she is too late; the others have already left. In the Digital World, the DigiDestined admit something feels off. They're interrupted by Alphamon and Hackmon, clearing Mega-level Digimon, fighting. They escape and then hear a familiar whistle. They follow the sound to see their partners playing around in their In-Training forms. It is a clear that the Digimon do not remember the humans, but the DigiDestined decide to befriend them from scratch. Overlooking them, the Digimon Emperor, revealing himself to actually be Gennai, as Himekawa confronts him. In the distance, Meicoomon hides in the bushes and somehow still remembers Meiko. :Part Four As the DigiDestined try to reestablish their friendship with their rebooted Digimon partners, they briefly come across Meicoomon, who has retained her memories of Meiko despite the reboot. While the others seem to get along well with their partners, who evolve back into rookie form, Sora has trouble reconnecting with Biyomon, who appears hostile towards her. Later that night, as Tai and Matt try to help Sora with her worries, they are suddenly attacked by Machinedramon, whose attack spreads the DigiDestined and Digimon across the Digital World. Meanwhile, Nishijima looks into the whereabouts of Himekawa's secret files and remembers how she wanted to reboot the Digital World to revive her own deceased partner Digimon who was unable to recompose into a Digi-Egg after death. He is then approached by a Digimon named Hackmon who relays a message from Homeostasis warning him about Yggdrasil who has gotten its hands on Gennai and targets Meicoomon for something known as "Libra". Sora and Biyomon end up in the desert, where they come across Meiko, who came to the Digital World to search for Meicoomon. When Meicoomon attacks them out of fear of abandonment, Meiko manages to stand up and calm her down. Just then, they are attacked by the Mysterious Man that had disguised himself as Ken, who attempts to capture Meicoomon and Sora's Digivice. As the other DigiDestined all come to their aid, the Mysterious Man shows his true form and reveals that the reboot was all part of Yggdrasil's plan to create a new world order where humans and Digimon no longer interact with each other and the enslavement of both world into isolation for the cabal system. In order do so, he requiring DigiDestined soul alongside with their Digimon partner. Afterwards, He sends Machinedramon and MetalSeadramon after them. Elsewhere, Himekawa finds her partner Digimon, Tapirmon, but is shocked when he doesn't remember her. As Tai, Matt and Kari manage to strengthen their bonds enough to digivolve their partners and defeat MetalSeadramon, Sora risks her life to protect Biyomon from Machinedramon, digivolving her into her Mega form, Phoenixmon, who defeats Machinedramon alongside Seraphimon and HerculesKabuterimon. Meanwhile, Mysterious Man attacks Meiko, sending Meicoomon into a fury and Mysterious Man laughing for his enjoyment of her suffering. :Part Five An enraged Meicoomon digivolves to Meicrackmon and leaves through a distortion. Himekawa is then briefly seen stumbling across the Digital World in search of Tapirmon. As Digimon begin materializing in the Real World, Hackmon explains to Nishijima and Professor Mochizuki that "Libra" or Meicoomon was born from a fragment of Apocalymon's remnant data. Meiko was meant to suppress the darkness within her partner Digimon. However, Homeostasis considers Meicoomon's unrestrained power to be an existential threat to both worlds and decides to eliminate her. Meanwhile, the DigiDestined try to survive the Digital World's attempts to expel them. The DigiDestined manage to return to the Real World but are persecuted by the people. With Nishijima's help, the DigiDestined and their partner Digimon hide in their school to avoid the media. The DigiDestined try to console Meiko during their stay. The next day, a rampant Meicrackmon confronts Meiko near the school. Jesmon intervenes and his attack results in Meicrackmon digivolving to Raguelmon. As the situation deteriorates, Homeostasis possesses Kari and warns the DigiDestined not to interfere. When Jesmon takes Raguelmon to the Digital World, the DigiDestined, their partner Digimon, and Nishijima pursue them. They arrive in a desert area of the Digital World, where Alphamon joins the fray. Six of the Digimon return to their in-training form as a result of Alphamon's attack, leaving only Omnimon, Raguelmon, Alphamon, and Jesmon. In the Digital World, a distressed Himekawa is still searching for Tapirmon but finds herself in the Dark Ocean. When she seemingly drowns, Nishijima senses this and laments his inability to save her. Meiko falls into despair and asks the DigiDestined to destroy Raguelmon. Tai resolves to carry out her wish despite the objections of the other DigiDestined. During the battle, a fissure opens which results in Tai and Nishijima's disappearance. In the aftermath, Raguelmon is incapacitated nearby Tai's goggles. In despair, Kari becomes engulfed in violet digital code which causes a weakened Nyaromon to digivolve into Ophanimon Falldown Mode, who creates a dark portal. Raguelmon then merges with Ophanimon Falldown Mode into an unknown Digimon. The Real World is subsequently covered by a universal blackout as the invading Digimon become able to move. Afterwards, the Digital World begins to swallow the Real World. Refusing to give up, Matt takes Tai's goggles and rallies the other DigiDestined to continue fighting. :Final Part Episodes :21 (so far) Theme Songs :Opening * :Closing * Voice Cast :Japanese *'Natsuki Hanae' as Taichi "Tai" Kamiya *'Chika Sakamoto' as Agumon & Greymon *'Suzuko Mimori' as Sora Takenouchi *'Atori Shigematsu' as Piyomon & Birdramon *'Yoshimasa Hosoya' as Yamato "Matt" Ishida *'Mayumi Yamaguchi' as Gabumon & Garurumon *'Mutsumi Tamura' as Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi *'Takahiro Sakurai' as Tentomon & Kabuterimon *'Hitomi Yoshida' as Mimi Tachikawa *'Kinoko Yamada' as Palmon, Togemon, Lilymon, Rosemon & Tanemon *'Junya Enoki' as Takeru "T.K." Takaishi *'Miwa Matsumoto' as Patamon & Angemon *'Junya Ikeda' as Joe Kido *'Junko Takeuchi' as Gomamon, Ikkakumon, Zudomon, Vikemon & Bukamon *'Mao Ichimichi' as Kari Kamiya *'Yuka Tokumitsu' as Tailmon *'Miho Arakawa' as Meiko Mochizuki *'Yukiko Morishita' as Meicoomon *'Daisuke Namikawa' as Daigo Nishijima *'Yuko Kaida' as Maki Himekawa *'Chiaki Matsuzawa' as TV Announcer *'Yuko Mizutani' as Mrs. Kamiya *'Hiroaki Hirata' as Leomon & the Narrator :English *'Joshua Seth' as Taichi *'Tom Fahn' as Agumon *'Colleen O'Shaughnessey' as Sora *'Cherami Leigh' as Piyomon & Maki *'Vic Mignogna' as "Matt" *'Kirk Thornton' as Gabumon & Garurumon *'Mona Marshall' as "Izzy" *'Jeff Nimoy' as Tentomon & Kabuterimon *'Philece Sampler' as Mimi *'Anna Garduno' as Palmon, Lilymon, Rosemon & Tanemon *'Johnny Yong Bosch' as "T.K." *'Laura Summer' as Patamon *'Robbie Daymond' as Joe *'Robert Martin Klein' as Gomamon, Ikkakumon, Zudomon, Vikemon & Bukamon *'Tara Sands' as Kari *'Kate Higgins' as Tailmon & Meicoomon *'Cristina Valenzuela' as Meiko *'Doug Erholtz' as Daigo *'???' as TV Announcer *'Dorothy Fahn' as Mrs. Kamiya *'Kyle Hebert' as Greymon *'Melodee Spevack' as Birdramon *'Mari Devon' as Togemon *'Dave Mallow' as Angemon *'???' as Leomon & the Narrator Trivia * The whole Japanese Digimon voice cast such as Agumon, Piyomon, Gabumon, Tentomon, Palmon, Patamon, Gomamon, and Tailomon reprised their role as their respective characters. But their human partners are voiced by new voice actresses and actors. *Sora the true character that has a recast, because her original Japanese voice actress passed away in 2016. all information on Digimon movie 12 came from https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Digimon_Adventure_tri. Category:TV SHOWS